Last Memories
by Boondocks23
Summary: Amon has never regretted taking anyone's bending before. Can this young earthbender/metalbender really stop him and change his mind about his whole master plan. But what's so special about this kid that's different from anyone else who tried to stop Amon. COME FIND OUT! XD Rated T for language I guess lol...yea that's right


A/N This my first Avatar story and the first story I put an OC in so go easy on me. Just let me know what you think, please R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters accept those I put in it.

* * *

Last Memories

I was the oldest child of 6. I was only 13. It's hard being the man of the house because you don't have a father. It's hard because you're poor and you're the only bender in the household. It's hard because your mom is in a wheelchair and she and everyone else in my apartment building depends on me winning pro bending matches. I know what you're thinking, **'**_**why would all those residents depend on some 13 year old kid?**_**'** Well it's because I'm all they got. When people get disabled and can barely live life, they stay here. When people become washed up shadows of their former selves and lose all their money, they stay here. When people are at the end of their rope and don't know what else to do, they stay here.

The landlord is pretty strict about the rent. I've done things I'm not proud of for her to help some of the residents here. No, nothing like that, I just stole a couple of things, hurt a few of her enemies (who deserved it, might I add) but I never killed anyone. This month the rent has gone up twice as much as usual, probably because of my birthday. Every light in the house was on that day. My friend Kairi and her mom can't afford the rent this month so I'm hoping the money from the tournament can help her. Yea I'm apart of a team called "The Wolfbats". Our leaders name is Tahno, he's kind of an asshole but I deal with him because of the money they haul in every year. I decided not to participate in the final round because I had errands to run. I should go see how their doing.

I put on my earth bending pants and shoes and walked over to my closet. There's a long mirror on the front and I can see myself. I wouldn't say I'm rippling with muscle **'**_**haha**_**'**, but I get pretty good exercise from errands I do all day. I can see a scar that forms an 'X' on my forehead. It runs up into my short buzz cut fade. I'm just a shade darker than that Avatar girl.

I finally snap out of my daze and open the closet to put on a green wifebeater with a couple of holes in various spots. I headed downstairs and stepped over my brothers and sisters to see my mother cooking breakfast.

"Boom boom what do you want on your toast?" I looked at her hastily.

"I can't eat right now mom, I gotta go see how the match is going", she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But I made your favorite, PB&J with rice and toast!"

"I'm sorry mom but I need to get the winnings before they try to cheat me, I'll be back in 30 minutes".

She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "How much is the winnings?"

I could only smile, "More than enough to help", she gave me a kiss and I walked out. As soon as I locked my door I could hear footsteps coming from the nearby stairs.

"Boomshot, wanna play?" I turned to see my fellow classmate Kairi. She had an olive tan and long ebony hair put in a ponytail with gray tattered clothes to match.

"Nah I can't, I gotta go see the matches", she threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Their probably almost finished by now, just forget it", I snapped at her.

"I gotta get those winnings KAIRI!" She frowned.

"Okay fine be a jerk, see if I care!" I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, it's just I really need that money for the rent you know?" She gave me an understanding nod.

"If what I've heard about the old king of Omashu is true, then he would have been real proud of you Bumi", I smiled a little.

"Thanks, I'll be back with a little something for you too", I nudged her.

"Awww you remembered my birthday!"

"How could I forget it?" _**'Last year I forgot and I had never seen you look more upset'. **_She threw her arms around me and did something a girl my age had never done before. She kissed me, taking my breath away. I stumbled out the building with a big goofy grin on my face.

"Don't forget okay?" I waved back at her.

"I promise I won't".

When I got there I could hear yelling and shouting but louder than usual. I was walking through the long hallway to the stadium and a woman was running out towards me.

"RUN! THERE GOING TO KILL US!" She ran past me and then I saw an equalist running towards me from the same entrance. I quickly sidestepped his charge and brought a rock from the ground up into his stomach. As he grabbed for air I pulled a rock down from the ceiling and he was unconscious. When I got to the end of the hall I saw my childhood friend Jinora.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I was having the perfect day until now.

"It's that man with the scary mask!" I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Where is he?"

"He's inside, he's got my daddy!"

"You need to get out of here", I was about to keep walking until she grabbed my arm.

"Bumi please save my dad!" She started shaking and her voice got heavy.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it Jinora. Now go!" And she was gone. Now I just needed to get Tenzin. It was an unbelievable sight. They were everywhere and I couldn't see Tenzin anywhere. Then I spotted '_**HIM**_' next to my team's leader and from the looks of it, Tahno was about to have his life taken from him.

"LEAVE 'EM ALONE!"

I found myself in the air launching rocks at his head. He dodged them of course, but at least he backed off. I landed next to Tahno in my stance. I waited for him to get up.

"We can take him together", Tahno looked a little scared but he stood next to me.

"Kid do you even realize the position you put yourself in?" The sound of his voice made me shudder; then again just being this close to him makes me feel uneasy.

Amon.

He had to be the devil, taking people's lives away from them anytime he pleased. His henchmen came first and were easily thrown over by our combination of attacks. Amon stood in silence.

"I'm still standing here, right!" I let him hear the confidence in my voice. Tahno was still shaking at the trance Amon had put him under. Then Amon began to casually walk towards us.

"Stand your ground Tahno", he didn't respond. Instead, he inched a step backwards.

"TAHNO!" I tried to yell as quietly as possible. Amon began to run, and so did Tahno. The only thing that ran through my head now was being face to face with Amon, by myself. I picked a rock up and tossed it. He dodged it, then I brought a wall in front of him but he was soaring through the air already. I kicked a fairly big rock at him during which he was already flipping to counterattack. When he smashed through it with his powerful legs, I took the initiative to run. I found myself running through the announcer booth and grabbing the tournament winnings and through the wall. I found myself next to Tenzin. I gave him a slap on his face and his eyes began fluttering.

"Tenzin, I'll get them away from here so you can escape", Tenzin shook his head.

"Bumi that's too dangerous", before he could say anything else I argued his point.

"There's no other way! Go find Korra!" And I took off down the hallway. I made it outside but I could feel them on my tail. When I stopped in front of a gift shop I turned around and there they were. 6 equalist and the number 1 henchman, so I guess you could say I was out numbered but it didn't matter. I was not going down without a fight. They charged at me but I was a step ahead, round housing the first wave of rocks at them. I knew they would take the bait and jump over. I spinning back kicked the second wave and knocked 3 of them out the air. I ran inside the shop and they followed, taking more bait from my strategy. I blew the door back into 2 more equalist. They followed me through the back and out into the streets. I made sure to grab a birthday card on my way out. I rolled on the ground and covered my hands and forearms with concrete. The first equalist came at me with lightning fast attacks but I was more than quick enough to dodge and retaliate. I hit him hard in his kidneys, which made him drop and then it was the number 1 henchman with the two stun rods. We circled for about a minute, just figuring each other out. As soon as he made a move I straight punched a rock towards his head. He ducked of course, and then I ripped a shop's metal door off and launched it his way. It nicked him, causing him to spin into an off balance landing. I made my way towards him cautiously. He gripped his stun rods angrily and wildly swung at me. I blocked every attack without even trying before round housing him down. The next moment something hard struck my arms and the rocks fell from my fist, then my forearms. I turned and instantly my day had been flipped from the perfect day to a giant cluster fuck. I was staring into the faceless mask of Amon. I couldn't get past those eyes; eyes that wanted to rid me of my bending. But he wouldn't just be taking my bending; he'd be taking my life. At that moment I realized I couldn't give up just yet, because I made a promise to someone important to me.

"Kid you let my target get away, a cheater and a thug. Did you think you were doing any good by helping him? He is the scum of this city, and by abusing his bending he has no right to have them", with every word my _'cup of tea_' rose up until it began to overflow and I bursted out.

"FUCK YOU!" He made the slightest flinch, probably at the volume of my voice or choice of words. Nobody had dared to raise their voice at Amon, let alone curse at him but I didn't give a shit at that moment.

"You think you can just play GOD and decide whether or not people should be able to do certain things! You think you can just ruin people's lives because of what some asshole firebender did to you! These people don't deserve this, good and honest people don't deserve this. The real scum is you!" He stood there in silence. My arms were so numb; I wanted to punch him so bad. _**'JUST MOVE!'**_ I yelled at myself as I raised my arm and took a step towards him. I flung my closed fist as hard as I could but I didn't hit him, because the next moment I was electrified and was now struggling to stay on my feet.

"Arrrrgnnnnnnngh!" I had been electrocuted before but just enough to make me dizzy. Hell if I wasn't still being electrocuted my body would collapse. I'm starting to see yellow 'I don't think that's normal'.

"Enough Lieutenant", I'm on my knees and I can't lift my head. I can smell burnt clothes over my cooked flesh (sunny side down).

_**'Oh god I'm already making jokes about my second degree burn, yea I'm probably gonna die.'**_

Amon's cold fingers gripped my jaw line and threw my head back. He stood over me and stretched out his arm. I didn't have the strength to fight back, so I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. Too bad I couldn't see Kairi one last time.

"BUMI!"

Just as Amon's thumb touched my forehead I snapped my head to the left to see Kairi running towards me. Amon put his other hand on my head and forced me to look at him. I suddenly had the will to lift my arms and grab his wrist, but in that instant something happened, something worse than being electrocuted, worse than being set on fire, and worse than drowning. And yea, I have experienced all three before. This new pain that left me screaming out in agony couldn't be real. It's not something a mere man should be able to give. It's something no man should ever have to face, it's almost like I can feel the pain and hear the cries of all his victims at once. It was like he actually tore through my body and ripped my soul out. And just like that it was over, my body went limp and I fell back but something stopped my fall. I found Kairi's eyes red and puffy.

"Bumi please be ok", she choked on the last word and I caught her falling tear with my index finger.

"Don't cry Kairi, I did it for you...I-I lost it for you", She hushed me.

"Save your s-strength", I pulled out the ripped and torched birthday card and held it out.

"Sorry I ruined it, sorry I ruined your birthday again...you deserve more", I pulled out the bag of winnings and gave it to her. She lifted my head to get my attention but I couldn't stop staring at the light in the sky.

"Bumi its okay, you gave me the best birthday ever by just being here. Bumi look at me! BUMI!"

**AMON's P.O.V**

She called his name so many times with that heavy hoarse filled voice. When she realized he would continue to stare at the sky forever, she looked at me and pleaded.

"Give it back! Give it back to him! Bring him back to me!" I didn't know what to say, I've been in this situation plenty of times before, so why am I finding it hard to tell this girl the truth. But I do after a few seconds.

"I'm afraid I can't do that".

As I stared at his lifeless body which was my doing, I wondered when did it get this far. I did everything I could to take his bending, even murder. That wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. He was an easy victim with no strength left in him until he saw that girl; it was like he found the will to get a grip on his bending mentally before I could take it. Then I had to force it out of him with ALL my strength. I never meant to cause him any pain, physically or mentally. His spirits would have been crushed for a while but he would have gotten over it and went on with his life, naturally. This is something that can't be undone and it will be the last time I do this. And now...I don't think I'll ever get the image of him screaming like that out of my head.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO what did you think! I know Amon wasn't the main character but he was a good Co-star LOL. I'm sorry if I suck at this OC stuff but I swear I put my heart in his background and story to make him seam real. I couldn't find any other point in the season to place him so I chose the one where Amon took Tahno's bending. Don't forget to let me know what I should work on or add or delete in the future. R/R! ^-^


End file.
